


Bond

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something about their journey and the bond it formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

**Title: Bond**

**Author:**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters/Pairings: T’pol/Trip Tucker**

**Summary:** Just a little something about their journey and the bond it formed. 

**Bond**

_For Trip……_

He remembered the first time he touched her he was applying bio gel to her back and neck. He though she is very beautiful for a Vulcan. 

The next time he touched her bare skin they were doing neuropressure on each other. He let his hands linger on her warm skin. He thought it felt nice.   

When they started to make love he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His fingers lingered and explored every inch of her. He was surprised at the softness of her skin and the warmth of her body as she responed to him. 

The last time he made love to her he new they were parting as friends and when they were both reassigned they would possibly lose track of each other. He hated the thought that he may never see her. She was so dear to him. 

They had gone through so much in the time they had been together. Much more than they expected to go through with anyone in his life. Their bond was too strong to ever break at least not in this lifetime. 

T’pol was almost like a favorite ex-wife in some ways. He would always think of her with love and respect. 

_x_  
  
For T’pol…… 

When she first met him he was rude and smelled of coolant. She thought he was a typical human and dismissed him.

When she asked him to her quarters the first time she learned he was more than he seemed. She began to respect him. 

As she got to know him she realized that there was more to him than meets the eye. She decided that she was becoming fond of him. He was quite handsome for a human even if he did smell like he just crawled out of a plasma conduit.

When they stared to have neuropressure sessions together, she decided that she enjoyed his touch. It was soothing in a way. 

When she made the first move and kissed him. She told herself it was an exploration of human mating and nothing more. Vulcans do lie but only to their selves it seems. 

The last time they made love she didn’t want him to leave. She didn’t want to say good bye to him not after everything they had been through. 

They had been through so much. They had somehow stayed close. Their bond was strong even when she wasn’t sure she wanted it to be. She would always remember him with fondness.    
x


End file.
